The Return of Hitomi
by UnicornApocalypse
Summary: Was anyone else upset about how our beloved couple never ended up together? Well here is the continuation of this beautiful anime.
1. The Beginning

Since I was extremely unsatisfied with Hitomi leaving Van at the end of The Vision of Escaflowne I decided I should make a continuation to the beloved anime. This has nothing to do with the mangas or the movie just the anime.

Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne (clearly)

* * *

Exactly one year had passed since Hitomi had left Gaea. One year since she had last saw Van and she missed him terribly.

She missed his warmth and confidence. She longed to he held in his strong arms that relieved her of all anxiety and to hear his calming voice. She wanted something tangible instead of the apparition that appeared in her dreams every night. She had not forgotten him.

But Hitomi couldn't help but wonder whether he had forgotten her. She mulled over this thought while staring out the window of her Astronomy classroom. How ironic that this Astronomy class taught the cumulative knowledge of the universe and not one scientist had ever discovered Gaea.

Hitomi proceeded to stare out the window in a daydream as the teacher droned on.

Summer was around the corner. The streets where bordered by sakura trees with thick blossoms. The pink petals floated on the breeze and the sun dappled the streets in between the buildings. However, this beauty hardly caught Hitomi's attention.

She was envisioning the scene where she had left Van. She was in complete bliss; her heart was pounding while encircled by his arms.

This was the first and last time they had embraced. At that time, in the forest, the trees where in bloom just as they were here. She closed her eyes trying to recall every sensation of that moment. His hair smelt of grass, the warm breeze brushed her skin and the world was silent. She had never been happier.

The bell chimed signaling the end of the school day as well as dispelling her daydream. Hitomi saw Van vanish from her sight and was sucked back to her reality. She stood up, gathered her papers, quickly shoving them into her bag, and then noticed her friend Yukari smirking at her.

"What were you thinking about H-I-T-O-M-I?" she asked playfully, already knowing the answer. Hitomi flushed and her best friend giggled.

"Oh be quite Yukari!" she replied with acute embarrassment. Her face was boiling. Yukari knew everything. She had seen the very beam of light that had taken her to Gaea and had heard the many stories of Hitomi's experiences there. And, of course, she knew about Van. Hitomi was glad she had someone to confide in but sometimes it could be such a nuisance.

"Hey Yukari. Aren't you suppose be meeting Amano today? I mean he doesn't come around everyday and he'll be wondering why his girlfriend doesn't want to see him," sneered Hitomi.

"OH! That's right! I'm so sorry Hitomi, I totally forgot we can't practice together today. I'll make it up to you…I promise," she said as she excitedly bounded out the door. Hitomi sighed and left for her locker. Yukari had actually taken up running this year. Amano had convinced her to start running and to both Hitomi's and Yukari's surprise, she was quite good at it. Not as good as Hitomi but good nonetheless. They had begun to practice together on weekly basis. After packing up her homework she left for home, although, that wasn't where she ended up.

Hitomi knew she had been walking, she just didn't know where she was going. Once again, her mind was occupied elsewhere. She had started zoning out a lot recently and everyone noticed, especially her brother and mom. Hitomi knew this as well; she often escaped into her dreams about the past. Everything around her seemed so mundane and ordinary compared to Gaea. Since when had Gaea felt like home to her? Hitomi stopped walking and began to absorb her surroundings. She was back at the school standing in the middle of the relay track.

"How typical of me," Hitomi said to herself.

She laid down, not wanting to go home and began to weep. Life was so unfair. She loved her family more than anything in the world but Gaea was something she couldn't forget. And she hadn't realized how much she missed it until now. After all, today was the exact day she had returned home to Earth or the Mystic Moon.

But how could she make a choice? To choose between Earth and Gaea, her family or her love, wasn't going to be easy. Although really she didn't have much a choice to make considering there was no way back to Gaea. Fate had made that choice for her.

The sun was setting and the sky was slowly taken over by a brilliant orange. Hitomi remained on the track, her back flat against the cold ground.

She closed her eyes and grasped the pendant that hung from her neck. Then Hitomi had a vision, something that had not happened over the past year. Out of the darkness she saw a sunlit room, a bed covered in white sheets and a woman sitting in it.

But this vision was different. She was the woman in the bed. Hitomi had never before seen herself in a vision before and stranger yet; she was holding a blue blanket with a beautiful baby boy in it!

The image lasted for a few seconds and disappeared just as quickly. Hitomi eyes flashed open. What had just happened? Why had she had a vision just now of all times? (After all it had been a year!) Why was she holding a child? Where was that room? But what intrigued her the most was the smile that had been spread across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that.

Actually, she didn't know she could smile like that.

Hitomi was bubbling with unexpected delight. She jumped to her feet, staggering for a second and smiled. Then she remembered this was the exact place and time of day when Van had appeared for the first time. It must have been a sign, it was most definitely a sign! Not only that but there was that vision.

Every fiber in her body told her that she had to go back to Gaea. She had to see Van again. And to see that child… her child, and possibly Van's child. She didn't know how but she needed to go back. Hitomi walked over to the lanes on the track and took her stance.

Review Please!


	2. Return to Gaea

Part 2! I'm so excited :P

* * *

This was it! This was her chance to return to Gaea!

She began to sprint. The wind rushed past her cheeks and the images that had been so clear before began to blur.

Hitomi felt the adrenaline pulsing throughout her body. Then something strange happened.

All of the color was drained from her sight and she was enveloped by darkness. It was hard to breath. She felt as though she were suffocating. The air was thick, heavy and almost nonexistent. Then her legs gave way and she collapsed, slowly losing consciousness.

Hitomi awoke lying on a forest floor. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous.

The sky, peeking between the trees, was dark. The air around her was misty and circling, thick with moisture. The cold rain, pelting her body, had already soaked her uniform and the ground below her. The mud suctioned her body to the ground as she struggled to sit up. As she did so, the world spun and she turned to her side and vomited. She had never felt like this when travelling between the two worlds.

Disgusted and ill, she slowly edged toward the base of a large tree to escape the rain and perhaps nurse her sickness.

Slowly she recovered from her nausea and once she felt well enough to stand, she walked into the rain. Hitomi stared upward and opened her mouth, hoping the water would remove the vulgar taste. The mud slid from her uniform in chunks and slapped against the saturated earth.

Hitomi stroked her hair and shook her head. The rain, which had seemed so awful to her before felt refreshing now. She found a large root sticking up from the ground to sit on by the large tree she had been propped against. The forest floor where she had been laying was covered in flowers flattened into the mud by the rain. This was an old forest she gathered from the presences of large withered trees.

Hitomi pondered her situation for a while and finally the rain subsided. The sky revealed that it was night.

Hitomi began to walk through the forest to find a clear piece of sky in order to ascertain that this was Gaea.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she came across a small lake. She ran towards the water but when she arrived there she realized the water was like glass. The bottom was clearly visible.

Hitomi, mystified by the perfection of the water's sheen, took her hand and tested its perfection. The ripples shattered its clean surface. The lake was surprisingly very warm. Hitomi, still wet from the rain, waded into the water to warm her chilled body.

Then she remembered her purpose of coming here. She stared up into the sky and saw two moons that were incredibly close to her.

This was Gaea.

Hitomi submersed herself and then proceeded to lie on top of the water. She was extremely buoyant. After remaining in the same place for what seemed like hours, Hitomi realized she should find out where she had been brought.

She swam to the edge of the lake and waded out. To her surprise she wasn't cold. Then, in the distance, there was the sound of two people talking. Their voices where getting closer. They did not sound friendly in the least.

" Why must we go search for this woman? I'm a solider not a mere delivery boy," said a husky voice.

"Don't ask questions just do as you're told. We don't want the master to get mad now do we?" replied a snakelike voice.

"But we don't even know what she looks like! A girl with strange clothes… all I've seen is woman with strange clothes! And what makes him think she was brought to this forest? I thought she'd appear before us during the ceremony."

"He sensed it and that's not how the spell works, you know that. Besides, there are people everywhere searching for her. She has the key to overthrowing King Van."

Hitomi was stunned.

How did somebody know to look for her?

Then she realized that someone had brought her here, probably using some otherworldly magic. No wonder she felt so sick during and after the trip here. But what did they mean by her being the key to overthrowing Van? In any case, she decided that it would be best to hide. She dashed into the brush.

Immediately she felt a presence next to her and before she could look somebody covered her mouth but not before she yelped.

"What was that?" asked the gruff voice.

Hitomi felt her body hoisted up onto a muscular and moist pair of shoulders.

The arm that wrapped around her waist was unrelenting and she could feel claws digging into her stomach. They penetrated her skin and the warm blood trickled down her stomach. She saw the scenery whiz by as she realized the creature carrying her was running. She saw a large man was trudging behind her but her couldn't match their speed. He quickly fell behind.

After she had escaped one danger of being captured her fate had been placed in the hands of another possible menace.

Thanks for reading and review please! ^_^


	3. The New Character

So, I actually had this chapter done a while ago but unfortunately I really didn't like where it was going so I completely rewrote it. There were several possibilities but I definitely like this one the best. Enjoy ^_~

* * *

After the initial shock of the entire situation had finally sunk in, Hitomi began her fit of kicks and screams.

"Let go of me! You monster!" she proceeded to yell, accompanied by a few profanities and more screams.

She wriggled against the arm that held her secure and then yelped in pain when her several stomach wounds tore open. She soon realized that every effort she made was fruitless and thus was forced to submit.

After they had travelled some distance the beast loosened its grip.

She felt weak from the blood loss and therefore had no strength to fight anymore. Hitomi wondered what would happen to her. This was not the day she had expected, to say the least.

Slowly once again, she lost consciousness. The young girl, draped over the beast's shoulder, bounced lifelessly. Her destination was unknown.

Hitomi drifted between the dream world and reality. She felt warm but dazed. The feeling, despite her confusion, was comforting and she didn't dare to wake up.

After coasting for a moment, curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes to grant reality admittance.

What she saw surprised her. Walls of rock surrounded her and she lay beneath and on top of soft fur she supposed to be animal pelts. The sun was creeping through the entrance of her current residence, which was clearly a cave.

She struggled to sit up and then winced in pain. Her body fell into the fur once again.  
"Ow…" she groaned.

" I wouldn't be moving around with an injury like that"

"WHAT?" Hitomi bolted straight upward again but immediately felt the repercussions of her involuntary reflex. She glanced around the around the cavern barely lit by the dawn grasping her stomach. It was strangely warm and wet.

"Jeez…. See! I told you not to move. You reopened your wounds!"

Hitomi was breathing heavily as her eyes shifted to the left and she screamed again. A familiar hand covered her mouth and she found herself staring into luminous topaz eyes that were studying her face.

"Would you please stop screaming? It's far to early in the morning. Now calm down and let me repair the damage," said the creature removing his hand. Hitomi was taken off guard by his appearance but when his words registered she stupidly asked,

"Damage? What damage?" She had known that she was injured, she even recalled the pain and blood from the forest but she didn't realize it till this moment. She stared down at her stomach where a once white bandage was dyed with red. The bloody stain continued to spread.

The creature had already proceeded to unwind the bloody binding and even though Hitomi wished to protest and save herself from embarrassment, it appeared she didn't have much of a choice but to obey.

She did not move but instead began to study the wolf-like man before her. His hands, which worked quickly, were coarse with long, black, and sharp nails. No doubt these were nails that had pierced her skin. Her eyes travelled up the veins of his busy arms and finally arrived at his face, which was framed by silver hair. He had two wolf-like ears peaking from the top of his head and his face was sharp. (No he is not Inuyasha XD).

Once he removed the soiled bandages, she saw the sizable claw marks in her skin. She shuddered at the sight of her raw flesh. He whipped the blood and reapplied a new bandage. Hitomi, now slightly more sure of her surroundings, decided it was about time she got some answers.

"Excuse me but…. Who are you?" she said as calmly as she could. Her voice was unsteady but impressibly confident. He had just fastened her bandage. He stopped and looked at her with an incredulous stare.

"You're strange, you know that." He evaded her gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not an insult. But most people are more... fearful. They ask what I am instead of who I am. Most people don't let me touch them whether I give them my help or not."

"Well… despite you helping, you did give me this wound… but you clearly didn't do it on purpose. Which brings me back to my original question."

"You aren't from here, are you? Gaea, I mean. That's why 'they' were looking for you." He appeared to be talking to himself more than to her. She wondered who and what he meant by 'they'. He sighed then addressed her, "My name is Kiba. I am part human and part wolf. I am the only one of my kind. And you are?"

Hitomi saw the remorse in his eyes as he told her this. She couldn't help but trust him.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I am a human from the Mystic Moon. It's nice to meet you." Hitomi smiled and he returned the sentiment.

Remember, reviews are awesome!


	4. Recovering

Oh my goodness I can't wait to post the next chapter! This is so sad... I'm getting into my own stories... Oh! And those of you who reviewed my story, Thank you! It's so encouraging and I also found some awesome new authors ;)

* * *

Kiba and Hitomi spent the day in peaceful solitude. She was left to her thoughts while Kiba went out hunting and gathering. He had told her not to move about and she was more than willing to take his advice. She wanted to be healed as quickly as possible and within the arms of Van (of course). She desired to see what Gaea had become and to discover the mystery behind her being brought here.

But, for the time being, she had to remain here in this damp cave and allow her body to heal. Hitomi began to fall back asleep not knowing what else she could do. Sleep was something she most desperately needed.

Hitomi awoke when the sun began to set. She could see shadows forming on the cave walls created by the forest around. Hitomi slowly adjusted herself into an upright position; she now had a clear view of the woodland. There was a breeze that ruffled the leaves and a small stream a few meters from the cave. She saw a stone bowl sitting next to her full of some dark green liquid; no doubt it was for her.

She began to shiver realizing how cold it had become. She took a pelt and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then she heard quick footsteps approaching. Within a few seconds Kiba was standing in front of her with an animal resembling a deer in one hand and herbs in the other. The deer-like carcass's neck was oozing blood where there were deep fang marks.

"Welcome back…" and she smiled wholeheartedly, ignoring the corpse.

"How's your injury?" He stared at her stomach intently, dropped his articles, and then swiftly kneeled beside her. He picked up the bowl and placed it in her palms.

"This is for you. It's a collection of ground herbs from the forest, my mother used to prepare it for me when I was injured. Rub it on the wound and it will heal much quicker."

Hitomi grimaced and did as instructed. She did not watch Kiba prepare the meat; it was far too distressing to watch.

The dusk had brought on even cooler weather and she began to tremble. Kiba noticed and started a fire with the wood he had collected during the day. He began to cook the meat.

Hitomi couldn't be more surprised by his human-like behavior. He either did this regularly or was being extremely considerate of her. She began to wonder about her savior. He was silent and had surely endured pain and yet he was so kind. She hadn't had the chance to ask him anything yet, or rather, she was afraid to ask him. What unpleasant memories would she uncover by asking any questions about his past?

"Hey Kiba? Thank you for all of this. I know you might be trying to make amends for the injury but still."

"I couldn't very well leave you. Plus, you don't even know where you are. Do you?" Hitomi didn't reply to his question. Instead she evaded it with a question of her own.

"…Why did you save me from that man?" He didn't seem to notice her intentions.

"Well, I was out hunting and… well… I was hunting you." He fell silent, most likely expecting some anxious reaction. Hitomi provided no such response so he continued.

"But instead of hunting you I found myself saving you. You were crying out a name while you were unconscious. You looked so helpless and concerned that I couldn't do anything… I couldn't touch you." Hitomi was fascinated rather than fearful.

"And so, here you are. Do you know why those men where searching for you?"

"I'm assuming you heard their conversation as well as I did."

He nodded in response.

"Well they said somebody, their master, brought me here and they want to use me."

"Use you… they want to use you for what though?" Once again Hitomi evaded this question. She herself didn't know the answer but she really didn't need Kiba involved with whatever was going on. She had given him enough trouble already.

What she needed was to find Van. How she would do that, she didn't know. For the time being, if somebody was looking for her, it would be best if few to no people knew who she was, including Kiba.

Hitomi and Kiba said little one another as they ate the prepared dinner of some animals meat she could not name. However, Hitomi could not help but wonder why he persistently stared at her. It was awkward and embarrassing and he appeared not to notice her discomfort. He clearly was not adjusted to company or human manners.

He ate ravenously with a wild look in his luminous eyes. Soon Kiba went off to sleep outside the cave. She felt a twinge of guilt as she imposed upon his solitude and home. She lied on the fur bed, fingering the rose-colored pendant around her neck. It brought her peace of mind and the comfort that she would see all her friends from Gaea once again. That night she dreamt of the baby.

When Hitomi awoke Kiba had already begun his hunt for food. It appeared he did not use his foresight. The curious medicine had worked remarkably well and Hitomi felt well enough to move about.

Gaea was always so extraordinary. You never knew what to expect from the people or plants. There were magical potions, spells, machines (Escaflowne for example) that were completely inconceivable on Earth. There was absolutely no possible cure on her Earth that would have allowed her to be well enough to move the second day after acquiring such an injury.

She wandered about the forest, being careful not overexert herself incase she added further stress to her raw stomach. The floor was covered in a beautiful mosaic of white and pink flowers. The sun brightly shone through the trees and creatures scurried about. This day greatly contrasted the night she had arrived. Life was more than abundant here.

After an hour of meandering, she came to a humble pond. The pond had not any resemblance to the lake she had seen two nights before. It could not be more ordinary or more comforting. It was then that Hitomi decided it was about time she took a bath. She had smelt of animal pelts and smoke for a few days more than she could stand.

Hitomi slipped off her uniform, the only clothes she had, and hung them on a tree branch near by. It felt strange to be bathing outside in a pong but it needed to be done.

The water was fairly clean but extremely cold. She shivered as she soaked and then immersed her head. Surfacing, she examined the shrinking wound on her abdomen that no longer required constant coverage. There were nail marks scraped across her once perfect skin.

Review ^_^


	5. Meeting

So I admit I had a little trouble getting this chapter just right and I'm not really even sure if I can say it is just right so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I really hope you enjoy reading it though! And I probably would have undated this chapter much sooner if it weren't for studying for final exams and such -_- Just glad that's over!

* * *

She knew the scars would not disappear, not for a long time. She examined the rest of her body where she saw contusions scantly spotting her limbs; these dark red splotches ached to the touch. Hitomi was appalled. Her mom would be freaking out if she had seen her like this. Hitomi laughed at the thought. Although, because of this recollection of her family, she began to regret not saying goodbye to them.

They were all probably worried sick at this moment. Though, if anyone understood where she had gone, it would be her mother (and Yukari). Even though her mother had never believed any of what Hitomi had told her about Gaea, she would have to believe her supposed fantasy now.

"I'm sure mom'll understand," Hitomi sighed.

She grabbed her knees and curled her body over them. Water pearled in the corners of her eyes. Hitomi wiped away the droplets quickly before they could fall and shatter her composure. Now was certainly not the time to be looking back. She had come here to find her future, to live the rest of her life with Van and nothing was going to change that. Her resolve was strong and yet her heart could not help but waver at the thought of her family.

She closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself but then heard a rustling from the bushes on the other side of the pond. Hitomi screamed whipping her head up and she then saw him emerge. Hitomi stared at a young man with chestnut hair and inquiring eyes. She gazed at him and his eyes widened.

"Hitomi!"

"Van?" she instantaneously responded. She was about to stand, about to rush into his arms, when she and Van realized she was unclothed. Immediately color consumed the couple's faces and Van instantly but unwillingly pivoted to face the other direction.

Hitomi stared in pure bewilderment. She couldn't move. It took all her strength to raise herself out of the water and she waded for a moment replaying the situation over in her mind. Finally, somehow, she managed to recover from the dazed state she was in and find her way out of the water. She located her undergarments and fumbled to put them on. She didn't bother to put on the rest of her clothes.

Hitomi, overcome by emotion, raced towards Van with little care for the spasms that shook her body caused by the cold. She tripped and stumbled toward him, his back still facing her. Each step was heavy; Hitomi felt as though she was running in slow motion and then, suddenly, he was right in front of her. Van turned his head slightly in anticipation and she fell into his arms. She began to cry into his chest, melding her own body to his. She hiccupped and nestled closer to him. All her anxieties were dispelled. It felt as though all the pain, the cold, and the apprehension were being released from Hitomi's soul. His arms tighten around her.

Van tilted his head upwards and breathed in with relief. He had longed for this moment more than anything. He didn't care why or how she had come here, what mattered is that she was unmistakably here in his arms. Van stroked her silk-like hair that had gotten considerably longer over the past year. His hands, encircling her hips, held her close to his body. He gazed at her and began examining any changes to her body. His eyes traced her thin arms but what he found there shocked him. He pulled Hitomi way from him, as gently as possible, holding her shoulders. Her eyes were still filled with tear droplets and she was smiling beautifully.

"Hitomi! What happened to you!" Van's voice raised a few octaves and Hitomi saw Van's eyes widened with alarm.

"I had a bit of a rough time I was coming back…"

"Hitomi…"

"I'll tell you all about it later. Can we just… can we just stay like this. At least for now."

She pushed herself back into his chest. This was the only place she wanted to be. Van who had previously lost himself completely in the moment, felt Hitomi shiver. He realized she was still wet and bare.

"Hitomi, you're going to catch a cold like that. Go put some clothes on. Please!"

He said blushing and turning his head to the side. Hitomi was flustered. Suddenly, she became very self-conscious. She could hear the pounding of her heart, the heat in her cheeks and the sweet suffocation of her own feelings all over again. He released her shoulders and Hitomi stood there trying to cover herself, unconsciously grasping her pendant.

Unexpectedly, Hitomi heard a low and snapping growl. It was then that Kiba appeared from behind Van. The sight of her standing next to Van nearly naked and with a face stained by tears gave Kiba more than enough incentive to act.

He dashed at Van, his eyes were narrow and wild with murderous intent. Van drew his sword and spun around to face the creature just before it's attack. Kiba recoiled in an instant, from the appearance of a blade. He remained a careful distance away and eyed the sword. He was on all fours and his body quivered. A raw growl ripped from the back of his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! Story updates might start taking a bit longer because I have 4 core subjects and other commitments right now but I'm going to try for weekly updates. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter (I'm trying to make them longer but sometimes I just really want to post them!).

* * *

Hitomi saw Kiba's eyes dart back and forth between Van and herself. His eyes lingered on her for a few moments, surveying for damage or abuse. It was evident his search was in vain, however, Kiba did not slacken his stance. His eye's crimson, blazing with incomprehensible rage. And before Hitomi had enough time to explain the situation, Kiba sprung through the air and pinned Van to the ground. Van's head slammed into the dirt and his body jerked from the impact.

Kiba's hungry fangs were inches from his neck when, finally, Hitomi managed to muster a scream from her dry throat. Kiba, distracted by the resounding cry, looked up, giving Van enough time to push the creature's body off himself and regain his stance. He grasped the hilt of his sword and ran to protect Hitomi from the assumed impending threat. Kiba was preparing a second attack when Hitomi dashed in between the two excited predators.

"Hitomi! What the hell do you think are you doing? Get back!" growled Van yanking the nook of her arm and pulling her towards him. Kiba snarled angrily.

"And I might as well ask why you two are so eager and ready to attack each other," snapped Hitomi. Both were was taken-aback.

"He… that… it attacked me first!" Van stuttered in reply.

"Who are you calling an it? And I have a name," retorted Kiba.

Hitomi sighed, feeling that some tension had lifted, and she walked towards Van. She glanced at him, longing for understanding and he sighed, his fighting-will nullified. Hitomi looked embarrassed and for a moment he couldn't understand why. When it finally occurred to him that she had no clothes on, he pulled off his red shirt and draped it over her head.

He turned his head slightly to provide a minimal amount of privacy for her, though, as if it mattered at this point. As she pulled it over herself she saw Van eyeing her wound in speculation. Kiba's guarded expression lightened no doubt due to his surprise at the gesture of affection and familiarity.

"Van…" Hitomi began, "This is… Kiba. He's been taking care of me for a few days now since…" she cut off her sentence. Her eyes darted to Kiba's face. She made an anxious expression in the hopes that he would not reveal the nature of their meeting. She didn't want Van to know about what had happened, not yet. He appeared to receive the hint.

"And Kiba, this is Van… the king of the country Fanelia." Van placed his hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Kiba flinched, clearly in dislike of Van's gesture, but, nevertheless, he released the tension knotted in his shoulders and preceded to stand.

"What is Fanelia?" he asked. Van looked incredulous. How could anyone not know what kingdom they were in?

"Well… we are kind of in Fanelia, it's the most powerful kingdom on Gaea. Or at least will be… again," Van answered, his voice distant and distracted. Hitomi felt his fingers squeeze her shoulder as he said this.

Gaea had been a state of depression since the failing of Fanelia and ever since the defeat of Dornkrik the kingdoms had become isolated from their neighboring countries. The fate of Gaea was completely undetermined at this moment. Van knew this all to well and that is why he decided Fanelia, a previous superpower, would restore social and economic stability.

However, there had been many forces in clear opposition of his efforts. King Grava Efud Aston, the father of Millerna, had made every endeavor to halt Van's restortation of order. He had become extremely disagreeable and, as one of the elder Kings, retained a lot of influence over other leaders. He had made it exceeding difficult for Van to rebuild. Not one Kingdom wished to assist Fanelia or establish connections. Although, he knew not why King Aston wanted stop him.

"Van?" Hitomi said as Van stared into the distance in thought. The situation was awkward enough and she didn't need nor want any more silence. He returned from his thoughts.

"Hitomi…," Van grabbed her by the shoulders, "Come with me, please. I need your help. I want you to stay with me from now on." Hitomi was shocked by both the sudden mood change and then struck by déjà vu from hearing these words once before. Although, this time, however, she welcomed it and had no inclination to slap him. She averted her eyes are started to giggle at the ridiculous situation she had found herself in.

Who would have thought that after an entire year, she would have returned to Gaea, that she would have met Van so immediately after and while she was bathing no less. All those exams that she had killed herself studying for meant nothing and now those dream-filled nights were her reality. Her life was, in the literal sense, very much a fantasy for others. After her little aside of laughter she stared into his puzzled expression and replied,

"Of course, I would love to."

Kiba on other hand was not particularly a fan of this situation. He was angry and upset for reasons foreign to him. Perhaps because Hitomi already had someone in her life that she wanted and who wanted her, perhaps because she could not spend her life with him and only him. She had treated him like a person, a creature with feelings, a conscience, and a past. She was compassionate and didn't shy away from his appearance and mannerisms. He didn't want to lose that but what he wanted greatly contrasted her desires and compromised her happiness.

His head and chest throbbed from the influx of emotions. The need to belong had always gnawed at the back of his mind but over the past few days that feeling had grown exponentially.

"Kiba? Would you, perhaps, come with us?" Hitomi continued.

"I…," Kiba started, no knowing precisely how to reply. Yet, even though he was at a loss for words relief was diffusing through his body and mind. He wouldn't have to separate from her, and most importantly, she wanted his company. He would have to resign himself to being her second reliance, next to this man.

"Yes." He felt pathetic in that moment for replying in such a simple manner but words probably couldn't communicate how much this invitation meant to him regardless of how he responded.

Hitomi and Van began their walk back to the cave as Kiba darted ahead. He looked like a wild wolf as he dashed in between the trees. Hitomi marveled at the beauty of the forest once more. She could almost here the trickle of the small river near the cave. It was still morning, animals were scavenging for food and birds were chirping. This was the forest where she had been transported from Earth, where those men was searching for her, where Kiba had found her and she sustained her injury and now she would leave everything behind to start anew.

Van walked silently beside her, his expression revealed nothing but a superficial hint of his thoughts. He clearly wasn't happy with her decision to invite Kiba, she new that, but there was a mixture of anxiety and worry that she detected. All she could do was wonder what concerned him. The two walked fairly close and Hitomi felt his hand brush past hers, he grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined. He squeezed her hand gently. The two walked on, comfortably, not saying a word to one another.

Hitomi was so happy and yet from Van's anxieties and her own, she couldn't completely feel at ease.

Reviews are wonderful wonderful things ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter... I was hoping to make it longer. The next one will be for sure but I thought I'd end it in a good place before we started getting into the meat and potatoes. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hitomi awoke lying in a nest of white silk sheets that had already managed capture and entangle her. They clung relentlessly to her fatigued aching body as she squirmed to make herself comfortable in the massive bed. The room was dark except for a small stream of light that flickered from the drapes. They were quivering from the breeze. Hitomi had never been so utterly mentally and physically exhausted. She stared at the sullen stone ceiling as her head throbbed and her wound smarted.

Her frail fingers felt their way beneath covers and over the newly bandaged wound. She cringed in surprise.

She couldn't remember how she got here. Hitomi's day had elapsed so quickly she could hardly process all the events that had occurred. Time had become completely irrelevant in her closed her tired eyes and began recalling the proceedings of the day.

*Flashback*

She had been travelling with both Kiba and Van on foot towards the center of Fanelia kingdom, towards Van's new home. The trip wasn't particularly lengthy but Hitomi's wound was tender and made her extremely uneasy on her feet. This resulted in Kiba being incredibly attentive during their trip towards the city.

He had noticed her discomfort so easily, despite her skillful attempts to conceal it. Although, he had never intervened because he knew she wouldn't have wanted it.

She silently thanked him was glances of reassurance. Van couldn't be allowed to notice just yet because if he had that would lead to even more questions on his part. She didn't have the emotional strength to explain herself and her situation and Van would want to know everything.

"At least sometimes his oblivious nature came in handy," Hitomi thought to herself.

For now, it was for the best to continue on and rest later. Besides, Van was thoroughly occupied with navigating his way through the forest.

Once they had found their way out of forest, the three had found themselves near the city that was complete rubble a year ago. The city had been cleaned up but was still laced with traces of devastating battle. Hitomi laughed at the raw amazement and shock on Kiba's face. She also laughed at her incompetence as she stepped feebly down the war-torn and yet vibrant streets.

People bustled about carrying out their chores and work for the day. Children dashed in between the buildings playing tag and giggling loudly.

These people all froze in place, almost suspended within the moment, as they saw Van approach. Their eye's fluttered between him, the wolf-man and the girl with strange clothes. Some adults recoiled at the sight of Kiba and the younger children dashed behind their mothers. However, they all greeted King Van with impressive enthusiasm and zeal.

Van returned their inquiries, smiling.

Then he turned towards Hitomi and grasped her hand as they approached the newly built castle. She blushed as he slowed his pace to match hers and placed his arm around her shoulder. She peered at his face for a moment but immediately looked away when she found him smirking at her, no doubt because of her coy behavior.

People whispered, trying to determine exactly who this young woman was and where she had come from. This made her return very much like her first arrival to the city. Although thought this time she felt faint, exhausted and overwhelmed by happiness.

To Hitomi's relief they finally arrived at the castle…

*End of flashback*

The last thing she remembered was staring up at the handsome stone building and then there was nothing. Hitomi was overtaken by anxiety. Her heart began to race and the tears she had worked so hard to oppose slipped down her cheeks. She screamed. With in seconds she felt someone calling to her. His voice was soothing but there was sharp alarm in its tone.

"Hitomi! Calm down. Calm down. You're safe. Can you hear me? Everything is okay now." Her screams subsided as her eyes began to focus on a beautiful woman with long blond hair. It took her a moment to recognize who was standing before her due to the distortions caused by her own tears.

Finally, when she could see the woman's face, Hitomi realized it was none other than Princess Millerna. Millerna smiled gently at invalid. Hitomi, with a rush of relief, flung her arms around Millerna, who had now lost her balance. She fell over onto the bed just missing Hitomi. She regained her stance slowly but was still held securely in place.

"Hitomi.?" she said with surprise as Hitomi sobbed into her shoulder.

"You know, you're going to ruin my dress not to mention reopen your wound…again." Hitomi withdraw her arms and laughed wearily. She stared into Millerna's grinning face and sarcastically retorted,

"Honestly! Is that any way to treat your patient? I'm assuming I'm your patient."

"Y-" Millerna began her reply but couldn't finish before Merle burst forth from the wooden door.

"HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Merle wailed as she flew through the air. She bounded from the doorway and playfully bounded onto the bed disrupting its smooth surface.

"What the hell are you doing back here huh? Just when I had Prince Van all to myself you go and ruin things!" she pinched and stretched Hitomi's cheeks preventing her from making any response.

"Merle! Get off her right now!" scolded Millerna but Merle was hardly paying her any attention. She was busy eyeing her helpless prey. Hitomi felt a slight pressure against her stomach and grimaced. Merle was now leaning on her wound. Millerna was first to notice and shoved Merle off the bed. Hitomi sighed. Merle squinted and stuck out her tongue. Hitomi giggled.

"How typical," she thought. "Although, typical is a good thing at this moment." She turned to face the window wondering what time it was.

"Millerna? Could you perhaps open the drapes?" she asked. Millerna replied in the affirmative and turned to do are she was asked. Bright orange and pink light streamed through the window onto Hitomi's face. Hitomi then realized there were two new presences in the room.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Allen was leaning against the doorway smiling. Standing beside him was Dryden.

"Allen! Dryden!" Hitomi blurted out. She was surprised Van wasn't here already. It appeared that Allen had read her thoughts.

"Van's had some politics to take care of. Well, I suppose, that's what you get when leave the castle in a rush and no one knows where you've gone. He is the king after all." Dryden nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, you can imagine our surprise when he came back with you, little lady, and, well… that," Dryden pointed to a corner of the room. Hitomi wondered what he was referring to and then realized that Kiba was probably in the room.

Millerna, guessing her intention, propped Hitomi up and she saw Kiba sitting on the floor. He looked confused.

"His name's Kiba and he isn't a 'that'. He saved me."

"He saved you? From what might I ask?" asked Allen.

"It's a long story…"


	8. An Explanation

**Gosh! It is seriously so hard to find the time to write nowadays. Who would have thought that life could have gotten so hectic that I wouldn't have time to write. Well, I am certainly glad I got this chapter finished (yes, they are getting longer). Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Well perhaps we should talk about that tomorrow. Hitomi needs her rest." Millerna stated. Hitomi was indeed tired but she didn't want them to leave, however, Millerna was determined, as usual.

The men complied as did Merle, but both not without resentment. Millerna went to leave the room and as she grasped the door handle she turned to her patient and asked,

"Hitomi… how did you get those wounds? I've been wondering for a while now and forgot to ask because of all the commotion. It looked as if some wild animal had…" Hitomi had dreaded this question and had been anticipating it all day. Not quite willing to face this conversation, she pretended to sleep and Millerna, taking her own advice, left the room.

Hitomi looked out at the picture faultless view of the sun setting. She had been instinctively holding her pendant the entire time she had been in bed, though she hadn't even realized it was there.

Then the figure in the corner grew and as it grew, it approached her bed.

"Hitomi? Are you all right? I knew I should have helped you today. Your injury is completely my fault in the first place and I -," said Kiba solemnly. She smiled.

"Kiba it isn't your fault. It is simply my own stubbornness. In addition, if you hadn't been after me then those men would have captured me instead. The only thing that concerns me is why were they after me and who are they working for," she replied. Actually, those men more than just concerned her, she needed to talk with Van. Where was he?

"Regardless of that, I am still responsible." Hitomi sighed and after a long and uncomfortable pause he proceeded, "And that means I'm staying with you." Kiba spoke firmly. Hitomi's eyes widened in reaction to this statement and her face flushed. Thankfully the sun had already set by then and they could only see the outline of each other's faces. She closed her eyes hoping that Kiba would assume she was sleeping and leave her bedside.

"Hitomi?" he whispered. His face was closer and felt his breath on her neck. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Walk away. Just walk away please! Just walk…" Hitomi screamed in her head, "I don't want this!" The moment simply couldn't pass fast enough for Hitomi. She breathed deeply and finally she could not longer feel his presence.

She peeked through her eyelashes, just in time to see Kiba jump nimbly from her window. She had almost forgotten he was half wolf.

The next morning Hitomi awoke with the sun in her eyes. She looked around the charming room she had hardly paid any attention to the previous night. It was decorated with purple fabric and was clearly decorated with a woman in mind. She continued her scan of the room and turned directly to her left.

There Van was, sleeping upright in a wooden chair. His arm rested on the back of the chair and one leg was bent under him. That couldn't have been comfortable, but he did look like a model. He had definitely gotten more muscular since she had left him. He no longer looked like a young boy like he had before. Then it hit her; this room was for her. This was the room of her vision.

"Oh Van …" she whispered. His eyes lashes fluttered, in response to the minute sound and then they flashed open.

"Hitomi!" he shouted, the chair fell backwards and Van's arms flailed. He hit the floor and Hitomi burst in to laughter. Van recovered himself and rubbed the back of his head, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You can stop laughing now," he said with frustration but she continued her fit of giggles. He really hadn't changed at all and Hitomi was glad for that. He stood up, positioned the chair and gave her a stern look. He approached the bed, leaned over and kissed her. Hitomi's heart melted (I know it is soooo lame but... I LOVE IT!). When had Van become so bold, so up front? The door creaked open and immediately Van withdrew.

"Oh! Don't stop on my account," said Allen with a wide smirk on his face. Hitomi's hands flew to her face and she buried it into them. Then Millerna's face appeared with bandages and a water pail in hand.

"Hitomi, it's time to change those dressings now," she said shooing the men out of the room again, "You two can wait out here until I'm done." She closed the door firmly. "Now then, shall we?" She ripped the covers off Hitomi and helped her turn onto her stomach. She began removing the bandage carefully as to not disturb the clotting process.

"Hitomi, I know you heard me last night and I want you to answer my question. How did you get that wound?" Hitomi was silent but she knew she would have to answer the question. She sighed.

"You know, so much has happened the last few days since I came back to Gaea… Perhaps, it would be best if everyone were here. It's about time everyone knew what has happened." Millerna, satisfied with her answer, completed her task and helped Hitomi to her feet. She called a maid to fetch a dress for Hitomi and announced the meeting to the two men. The woman returned quickly with a simple but beautiful purple dress. Hitomi reached for the gown and slipped it over her head.

Just as she was adjusting the dress over her now extremely thin body, Van walked into the room. He stood there stunned and then concern overtook his face but tried not to show it. She smiled and held out her hand to welcome his own.

He lowered his face, clearly embarrassed, but grabbed her hand willingly. Van led her out of the room and down the hallway always supporting her. It was funny how Van's attitude had changed so much over the past day. He pretended to be cool and calm at the palace but it didn't work very well.

Finally, Hitomi walked through a corridor into a study. Millerna was laughing while sitting with Dryden. Allen was at the window in solitary thought. Merle was jumping around Kiba who was sitting cross-legged on the floor trying his best to ignore her. And the a few men from Allen's team, whom Hitomi recognized were making a ruckus in the corner. As soon as they spotted Hitomi and Van, every one stopped their current occupations.

"Hello everyone…" said Hitomi, she felt a bit awkward. The room was silent, then burst into a chaos. The men greeted her gaily and crowded around her, asking her question after question. Van eventually quieted the mob and led her to chair where the group gathered around her. Allen watched silently from the window. It was still early morning and the sun was still rising over the picturesque view of the city.

Hitomi sat with her back against the window and Van standing next to her. Everyone looked so intrigued, she felt as though she were a kindergarten teacher about to unveil a romantic plot to a class full of 5 year olds. Hitomi held the small pendant that hung from her neck hoping to extract some courage from the small, cool stone. She began her story.

As Hitomi told her them of her journey from Earth the crowd remained silent. She watched as their faces changed from pleasure to disgust and shock. The most dramatic expressions came from Millerna but she could feel Van's fingers, which were resting on her shoulder, tightening as the recollection continued.

She explained Kiba's circumstances, with his consent of course, and that her wounds where a casualty of being saved. That she owed her life to him regardless of the circumstances. When she finished, the room was suspended in silence.

Hitomi felt an increased pressure on her shoulder and turned to face Van. His face was unreadable, his eyes covered by the shadow of from his bangs.

"Ow! Van you're hunting me," she squeaked. He released her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Van?" Hitomi didn't know what to do. She ran to the door and yelled down the hallway. She collapsed from the strain and Allen grabbed her shoulders.

"Hitomi… I am so sorry," whispered Merle as she bounded down the hallway calling after Lord Van.

"Hitomi, I wouldn't worry about Van. He's mad at himself, for not knowing what you went through," said Allen.

"But he shouldn't be! It's not his fault! It wasn't anyone's fault…"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Another Vision

**YAY! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reading it. I know you, well some of you, were hoping for a bit more Van-Hitomi action (so was I) but that just wasn't how things panned out for this chapter. But that is only for the time being. But I look forward to next chapter ^_~**

**(Still working on making them longer)**

* * *

Hitomi wanted to chase after Van. She wanted to talk to him, explain to him that he couldn't have done anything for her. Although, she knew he would probably beat himself up about it regardless of what she had said to him.

Where was he going?

The rest of the morning, Hitomi spent walking around the city with Allen as well as Kiba, who was tailing behind them. Allen was updating Hitomi on the events that had occurred since her departure from Gaea in great detail. She couldn't believe everything that had happened, or rather everything that had not happened. Millerna's father was not only rejecting Fanelia as a recovering country but he had created an embargo against Fanelia. Even if other countries had wanted to help Fanelia get back to its previous glory, King Aston was far to powerful and to fearful a leader for them to contend with from Hitomi's understanding.

"He had always been stubborn but this is ridiculous!" said Hitomi. Allen laughed.

"Yes, well I can't disagree with you on that regard. Millerna's father has basically disowned her because she's visiting the country. She's been quite upset over the whole ordeal though she hardly allows herself to show it."

"Are she and Dryden…?" Allen smiled at her inquisition.

"No… they aren't married. Not yet anyways, but they assuredly seem to be getting to that point. They have been spending a lot of time together since Millerna's exile and I have no doubt that they will be married soon." The hot sun was rising in the sky and Hitomi felt a sweat break out on her brow. She wiped her forehead, sweat glistened on the back of her hand.

The town was filled with noise and the laughter of children. If she had not known better, Hitomi would have thought there was no political and economic distress in the country whatsoever. Fortunately, at the very least, Fanelia's citizens were jovial, but how long could the country's resources sustain them?

Hitomi's thoughts returned to the conversation at hand.

"But how have you been Allen?"

"Fine, I suppose. I've been travelling around Gaea for the past year in an attempt to help Van. We have been trying to convince some of the other countries to reestablish connections. There really hasn't been all that much action recently but perhaps there will be, now that you're back," he said playfully as he winked at her.

"Oh! And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she stammered as she tried her best to look upset by these words.

Allen burst into laughter at her failed attempt of immaturity and Hitomi let a giggle escape her lips.

She had forgotten how easy it was, talking with Allen. He was totally the knight-in-shining-armor type, no wonder she had fallen for him. Although, looking back, that was more of a fling if anything else.

"Well to tell you the true I haven't gotten many visions in a while and it's kind of strange. Perhaps it's because I stopped preforming readings. Except there was that one…" she appeared to be talking more to herself than Allen.

"That one?" he wondered.

"Oh! It doesn't matter. I think might have been just a dream or something," said Hitomi, trying to draw attention from the vision she had so accidentally brought up. Although, it didn't help that she was blushing now that she was thinking about it.

She was rubbing her pendant and proceeded to walk faster, not realizing there was a step in front of her. She toppled over and Kiba, who had been attempting to steal a fish from a stall, dash towards her frantically. Thankfully only her hands were a little scuffed up.

"Lord Hitomi! How clumsy can you get! You're gonna open your wound for what, the fourth time now?" Kiba scooped up her body with ease, he held her cradled in his arms.

"You know I think he's right Hitomi, although, you definitely weren't this clumsy before. I think you're becoming more dainty a woman!" he smirked at Kiba who was rather confused by this statement. Hitomi, naturally even mre embarrassed, fumbled trying to release herself from Kiba's firm but careful hold. He let her go, eventually, but Hitomi's humiliation just elevated with each passing moment. Finally, with her feet securely on the ground and small a crowd of people drawn around her, she said,

"Well, while you two have your little laugh at my expense, I think it's about time I hunted down Van. Have fun boys!" She stormed away, leaving Kiba with a confused disposition and Allen still laughing.

She turned back towards the palace turned her attentions to contemplating the information she had received from Allen. She definitely felt for Millerna. I couldn't have been easy to be rejected by her own father, despite how detestable he was. And then there was Van, how horrible it must be not to be trusted by other countries. He had no one to support him, no one to understand his situation. On top of that, he was probably wondering why Hitomi hadn't told him about her experience in coming to Gaea.

Now, not only did Van have to stabilize his world but there was also a new foe to contend with. Someone wanted Hitomi for reasons unknown to anyone except herself and Kiba. All she had were those words from the day she arrived, "She has the key to overthrowing King Van." She had been careful to omit that phrase from her recap of her journey. Van troubles had to be connected to the person who had brought her here. She was sure of it. But there was no way she was going to allow them to use her for Van's distruction.

She finally found her way back to the palace.

Van was sitting on the roof. It was the only place he actually felt peace was attainable at the moment in his country, in his world. He had just tended to his morning political affairs. He and his advisors had been discussing the future of Fanelia and Gaea once again. And they had gotten nowhere, once again.

Only a few of the old men from his father's court had managed to survive the attack on Gaea. And they all come flocking back as soon as they had heard Van was returning to his country. Although, Van really didn't trust these men with complete certainty but, whether he did or not, Van needed them. He was only 16 years old, after all.

There were, however, two of whom he had absolute faith in. These men being: Allen, who hadn't attended the morning meeting, and another man who had been quite close to his father as well as his surrogate father, Balgus. Those two men were the only ones that weren't trying to convince Van to surrender his country to King Aston's growing empire. They wanted him to concede his country's sovereignty and his own right to the crown.

In addition, they were trying to force him into matrimony. Apparently a prestigious marriage was the symbol of a strong leader.

Van grasped clumps of his hair in his hands, pulled and yelled out in frustration. How did things turn out this way? He threw himself backwards onto the roof and stretched his hands out above his head. The sky was speckled with swisps of clouds and the Mystic Moon was clearly outlined against deep blue of the sky.

Van turned his thoughts toward Hitomi.

Hitomi, the woman that made every effort worthwhile, the woman he had always hoped would return even though he knew she never would. She was here, brought back by some inexplicable power. He had longed for her return since the day she had left but now she was in danger, even more danger than she had been before, and he didn't know why.

She had already endured so much since her departure from the Mystic moon and now, if she wanted to be with him, she would have to share his burdens. If she didn't marry him, there would be no future for her and Van. He didn't want to force Hitomi into such a situation; somehow, he had hoped she would have remained on Earth forever. But, despite all the qualms that came with her return, he was thankful for it more than anything. He loved her, and she loved him.

Van felt a cold droplet hit his forehead. He opened his eyes as rain began to pelt down. How odd that there hadn't been any sign of a storm the moment before.

Van slipped down the roof onto a windowsill and step into shelter. He had finally calmed down and was ready to speak with Hitomi. Van drifted down the hallway toward her bedroom and carefully opened the door to Hitomi's room. All he saw found, to his surprise, was Merle sleeping soundly on the freshly made bed. He smiled, laughing softly at Merle's evident but not often displayed affection for Hitomi.

Hitomi sat on the palace steps in contemplation watching the rain gradually soak the stone walkway. She had been searching for Van for the last half hour and the pursuit had completely worn her out. She felt ashamed that simply walking had exhausted all of her energy, regardless of whether she was injured.

Her eyes travelled the stone walkway bordered by clovers to the entrance of the palace. She saw Kiba scampering towards her and Allen who walking beside him. Both were drench from the sudden downpour. Kiba approached her and began shaking the water off his body, spraying Hitomi in the process. Allen could see that she was a bit disgruntled from her search.

She began her greeting when suddenly the world of color disappeared. Hitomi felt her spirit drifting away from her body and she was thrust into a vision. She saw a room shrouded in a black mist and shadow that was dictating orders to a few underlings. She knew not their location nor there purpose but she had an odious feeling from their presence.

**Review :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel so awful for not updating. I've always complained to my favorite artists about updating but I finally get it... Anyways, what I'm sorry about not updating if you were looking forward to the next chapter. It isn't a very chapter long but I kinda wanted to stop it because I really want to focus on the next part. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hitomi remained in her omniscient vision. She listened to the shadow speak of the fate he had designed for Gaea.

"This is it. Finally, after so many millenniums of being lost to the world and existing through mere warped, dying myths and tales. It is my time, to take the future from them as penance for my lost past. I will tear the fetal child from its womb. It will be the final sacrifice for this world's undoing."

Mist shrouded her head and it became difficult to breath. Yet her vision was clear amongst the blackening shadows. She knew she had felt this way before. She recalled her return to Gaea. She now knew that these things, whoever and whatever they were, were the reason for her return.

The malignant, resonant voice surrounded her, devouring all other sensations, and pierced her hollow body. She felt tingling creeping through her limbs. She looked away from the shadow to her own body and saw her hands being corroded away by the blackness.

She wanted to scream but there was no sound, only that voice. She frantically tried to move but some invisible force restrained her. She was caged in a decaying body. It was then that the shadow was aware of her presence. It glided towards her swiftly and screeching - she couldn't react.

Hitomi felt the tingling sensation intensify into an excruciating pain, as though she were burning away. Then, without warning, everything around her vanished.

Allen was violently shaking her shoulders, as she lay sprawled across the wet stone staircase.

Hitomi felt her stomach convulse and she vomited onto the stair below her. Hitomi stared into the sky, Allen was calling out to someone and Kiba suddenly had her cradled within his arms. How many times had she been in this situation now?

Kiba's long hair tickled her face, his breathing was muffled and rough and he smelt of grass and moist earth. She latched onto him, absorbing any and every sensation, trying to grasp reality and erase the vision from her mind. Tears trickled down her face as she tried to forget, all the while knowing she would never be able to. Kiba tightened his grip around her feeble figure. She felt ashamed to be placed in these needy situations.

Hitomi continued her retrieval of the feel for reality and her limp body regained some strength. Kiba felt her squirm and lowered her onto the ground. He was clearly confused as to what had happened but Hitomi wasn't in the mind to console him.

"Hitomi…?" Allen stared at her in awe. "What did you see?"

"I honestly don't even know but that didn't feel like a vision. It felt… real," Hitomi stammered. "I… I need to find Van!" She turned towards the entrance of the palace and proceeded through the corridor. The two men were left unsatisfied by her meager response.

"I have never seen her react that way to a vision before." Kiba stayed silent, not knowing what to say or what had happened.

Hitomi was surprising lively considering her previous physical state. All these treacherous circumstances and events were apparently making her stronger.

She wandered down the corridor, slowly, and decided to check the only place she hadn't in her search from before: her bedroom. She arrived at the ornately crafted wooden door that lead to her room and eagerly opened it.

Van was seated on the sill of her window staring over the city. The thick rain clouds had dissipated and the sun was setting over Fanelia. She smiled in relief and stood by the door in admiration of the pensive man propped on the sill. Van jolted, clearly noticing he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hitomi! Where have you been? You could have told me where you were going"

She sighed, "Oh really! And when exactly did I have the time to do that? Did you even bother to come and look for me? I know that your upset and dealing with a lot but you didn't have to abruptly storm out of the room this morning! The last thing I need is…"

Hitomi's face started to swell with frustration. Van could see the tears pearling into droplets in the corner of her eyes. He swiftly grasped her, pulled her elbow towards him and seated her along with him on the sill. His fingers weaved together, circling her waist and drew her towards him. He was careful not to agitate the not yet healed wound.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "Hitomi, there's something I want to tell you…" he said, as Hitomi cut him off in midsentence.

"Wait. Van, I had another vision." He clenched his teeth. Visions tended not be a good thing. He had learned that a long time ago. "Please don't get upset again. I need you to listen." He consented and she continued, "Everything was black and musty. There were so many creatures outlined by black. I couldn't see them. And there was their leader… He was absolutely terrifying…" She shivered.

"And, what else?" he whispered.

"I think they know now. Maybe they didn't before but I think they know I'm here and they're going to come after me."

"But, it was only a vision. Right?"

"It felt so…. real. I- I know they are coming after me. I just don't know when or why or how but they will come." Hitomi continued her explanation of her vision. She was scared but getting upset had certainly gotten her nowhere over the past few days and surrendering was definitely not an option either.

All she could hope for was to push forward and fight for her happiness and Van's. The main thing that troubled her was the womb of which the creature had spoke. Alas, for this moment all she could do was ponder the situation with her beloved and friends by her side.

Van listened intently, his anger was rising but he knew he needed to be strong for Hitomi, stronger, emotionally and physically.

He needed to be stronger for his country and stop acting like a mere selfish child. But more importantly, he needed to ensure that she knew her importance to him and potentially the fate of Gaea. He watched the sun withdrawing and revealing the blue of night. The Mystic Moon hung in the sky; it looked close enough to touch. Van saw Hitomi was entranced by her memories, she was smiling but he could see the remorse. She had given him everything and yet he was going to ask her for even more. Van removed one of his hands from her hip. He brushed the hair off her shoulder, admiring her neckline. His fingers traced over the bone and pressed his lips into her neck. He withdrew and she turned towards him, eyes wide with surprise. He laughed.

"Van…?" His thumb traced her bottom lip and as he proceeded to kiss her.

**Review Please =D**


End file.
